Giving an Angel Her Wings
by Vel Angelus Vox
Summary: Bella's thoughts of her past memories . And hopefully a cute surprise at the end. T-for one swear word. Jasper's POV in Losing the Monster, Finding the Man. Only a small bit is in Jasper's POV during the song. That's it. Disclaimer-I own zilch.


Giving an Angel Her Wings

**  
Bella's POV**Constantly in life events happen to change your view of things. No one can expect when they would happen or how one would feel after.

My life changed after my parents divorced. My mom, Renee took both of us to Phoenix soon after I was born. Often growing up I would go to his house during the summer to spend time with him. I hated being shipped back and forth.

Reality shifted again after I met Phil.

He was a young man that my mother loved deeply. I liked everything about him. How he made my mother smile during emotional times and cheering her up when I ended in the hospital for either tripping in a building or outside. A bonus that would have been better was if he was older. She missed him so much when he travels which brought on the motion for me to move in with Charlie.

I despised Forks but if I got to see or at least hear how happy my mother is then I'll bear with it and fight through. Throughout my last year and a half of high school life I met small group of people that held a strange fascination to me.

They were the Cullen's and Hale's.

I was intrigued of them and was often caught staring. The first few weeks that I stayed in Forks were often unchanging and boring. The only real changes were dangerous moments such as the time I was almost attacked by a group of men and hit by a Tyler's van only to be saved by, Jasper Hale. It wasn't shocking when I found out that they were "mythical" vampires. No matter of the fact that they tried to drive me away by claiming to be dangerous I was often pulled to there presence.

Strange to say but all of them except Edward seemed to be enchanted by me.

Alice's words not mine.

Along the course of meeting them, I'd never forget the moment I met the nomads. True I sacrificed myself for them and especially Jasper. It's just that I'll never forget the fear I held for there safety. We all relatively came out unscratched, except me. I had to go to the hospital. I swear that's where the phrase, "Hell on Earth" was created.

Life remained peaceful but came to an abrupt halt when I was forced to go to the prom with Jasper. Sure I loved spending time with him but it's the Prom! I had to wear a stupid dress and the death traps!

I have to say I enjoyed my time there and managed to convince Jasper to change me.

He asked me, begged me to at least wait until I graduated high school. Knowing that he loved me enough to change me I agreed to his idea of waiting for a year. Summer with the Cullen's was the greatest. I remember all the pranks me and Emmett pulled on everyone but it ended when he turned his pranks to me.

Having to live with lime green hair for almost two weeks was not entertaining no matter how much everyone thought. I knew Jasper felt for me because he had a strange mix of colors in his hair. Talk about chemistry gone wrong. Soon another school year started and I had to suffer once again but I had Alice and Jasper with me. Edward sulked and avoided me which confused me to no end.

I didn't understand his discomfort of me. Then there was my birthday fiasco…

I just had to get that paper cut. No one lost control, thank god. But that put everyone on edge. Jasper kept a closer eye on me and Edward, instead of avoiding me just glares and growls quietly every time my eyes even shift to him. The rest of the school year past slowly and through time again I grew impossibly more in love with Jasper. Close to the end of the year the family and I discussed my planning of getting changed. All agreed wholeheartedly except Edward. He always disagreed with the family unless the idea of something debatable came from him.

The entire time I was in Jasper's lap with him playing with my hair relaxing on the love seat.

Things got a little shaky when Emmett and Edward got into a fight knocking everyone everywhere.

Esme and Carlisle ended up in the kitchen surrounded by the many unused pots and pans. Alice ended being thrown out the window and walking angrily back in with a head full of dirt and soil. I recall her screaming of Gucci or Prada before stomping up the stairs.

Rose ended up being tumbled into the couch knocking her and it over. She just poked her head and glared before disappearing behind the safety of white sofa seats. After there little tussle we finally agreed to disagree meaning for me to get changed causing me to channel my inner Alice and jump up and down with glee and Edward to punch a hole in the wall.

Life went on and before I knew it, it was Graduation day. I recall waiting patiently in the alphabetical line in my horrible colored gown. And before I knew it I was an official high school graduate of Forks High. Charlie, Renee, and Phil were there crying there eyes out waving at me. Tears were all I remembered when I told them that I was going to England to go to college and wouldn't be able to visit for a long time.

Through foggy memories I remember my packing and teary goodbyes.

I remember the proposal.

I remember the wedding where my daddy kept saying monkey suit.

I remember the father daughter dance.

I remember all my friends from school and emotional Phil holding a hysterically happy Mom.

But what I'll remember the most would be a clipping of a burning plane in a Forks newspaper. Especially the bold black title that read, "Plane Crash Kills Family of Eight, Town Mourns" I've never cried so much in my life. Jasper was there for me the entire time while I sobbed for the fact that I couldn't see my parents or friends again.

We silently went to my "funeral" and saw all of Forks lay my "ashes" in a silk laden urn into the ground. Everyone else's "ashes" were sent to the Denali family. Our family stayed near the forest out of the sight of everyone. It broke my heart seeing all those tears in the eyes of everyone. I couldn't stand to see the heartbreak that day and we left soon after.

I go back every year to visit my family.

Charlie mourned the longest but Sue Clearwater was there for him. I saw him smile a real smile sixty-eight years ago. I later heard that they married and watched over Seth and Leah. I felt happy for him and remembered when I watched Renee and Phil. It was simply to say that Renee was an emotional wreck. For that I've loved Phil more because he was always there for her.

And against everyone's wishes I bought a locket with a swan in the front and had "forever" engraved under it.

It allowed two pictures and I went to there home and left it on the door handle. I remember I watched and waited in the shadows till the sun shined through at daybreak.

Not long after I saw a-touch older Phil open the door to grab the morning newspaper. When he saw the locket he screamed for Renee and I watched surprised when my older looking mother step out with a little girl attached to her arms.

Phil held the locket up to her face and it changed to shocked. I saw them open it to find it empty but then they just stared at the front. Renee started to tear up and I watched as she unclasped it and put it securely around the little girl's neck. The child seemed curious and asked, "Mommy, what's this?" I was almost knocked to my feet when Renee replied, "That sweetie is a gift from your sister who's in heaven."

All that was seventy years ago…

Which brings us to now; we're at our old home in Forks being forced to go to the Prom…again. I don't even bother paying attention to what I'm wearing I just nod and change.

We arrive at Forks High and nothing has changed. Okay maybe a fresh coat of paint but that's it. Our family got a table to relax while the ever so small students stared at us. Jasper then stood up and said, "Darlin' would you like to dance?" I just smile and nod. Letting him guide me to the middle of the dance floor where a country song softly filled the speakers.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_I've always felt like I didn't belong with the kids my age. I always thought that I stuck out. I was never popular back at Arizona but here I was the new kid that everyone loved for some strange reason.Jasper changed that when I first met him. I really did get lost in his eyes. Whenever he was with me he always either called me Bella, Angel, or Darlin'.I always felt like I could have done anything with him by my side. He was always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. He hated when I was sad but he never tried to distract me, he'd let me let my emotions flow. Allow me to get rid of pent up emotions.After my change he asked me if I remembered him. Seeing his worry was amusing and I gladly replied that he was my loving country husband. We spent so many years together and never has our love faltered. It has only gotten stronger. Jasper spent more time with the family, talking out more. Instead of the usual calm he displays he acts without guarding his face. Instead of cracking a smile he would give a full one. Jasper anchored me to earth allowing me to fit in, while I brought out the shy man that hides behind the mask of calm.

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Oh…

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier…Crazier

When the song ended a young girl around eighteen bumped into us. She apologized profusely and when she looked up I gasped in shock. Looking at her I saw Renee's eyes, the same chocolate brown color that I once had. I apologized myself and saw that she had the same locket that I gave to my family long ago.

"That's a beautiful locket." I said. She blushed and replied that it was her grandmother's. She then took it and opened it. I looked surprised because nestled inside was a picture of a very human me and Charlie at my wedding years ago and a picture of Renee and Phil on the other side.

The young girl said, "The girl on the left is my great aunt Isabella, I'm named after her. And with her is her dad Charlie on the day of her wedding. On the right are my great grandparents Renee and Phil."

I nodded too shocked to answer but then asked her last name. She replied that it was Taylor. So her name's Isabella Taylor my great niece. She asked me my name I said that it is Bella Hale. She nodded we left soon after.

After getting home Esme asked us how things went. Everyone replied, "Fine." And when she glanced at me I happily replied, "I met my great niece. Her name's Isabella Taylor."

Everyone was happy for me and later on Jasper and I were talking and he said, "Angel I'm so happy that you got to see your niece."

I just nodded still thinking of her and remembered that Renee told her that I gave my sister the locket from heaven. Jasper thinking the same thing said, "I always thought you were a little angel so instead of a vampire I think you're the most magnificent angel. So when I changed you all I did was give you wings."

Snuggling closer to him all I replied was, "If you think then you did. And I'll never thank you enough…"

**So there's Bella's POV….**

Yeah, so what do you think?


End file.
